Who's Shinya's Daddy
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Shinya and Guren are having fun while playing the game Who's Your Daddy. (Set during the time of Guren's light novel)


Baby was lying down, but it didn't want to be trapped so it climbed out of the crib. Daddy was walking around, being confused. Baby crawled ahead. It didn't know where it was going, but if it went somewhere, surely something would happen, wouldn't it? Baby crawled ahead and Daddy followed closely behind it. Baby then decided to climb upstairs and Daddy continued to follow. Baby climbed into the bedroom and then looked around. So did Daddy. Daddy was faster than baby.

They both went downstairs again and baby crawled into the kitchen. Afterwards, baby went to look at another door and entered the bathroom. Daddy continued to follow baby around. Eventually Daddy won the game.

* * *

"What is this anyway?" Guren asked in wonder of what kind of stupid game Shinya had wanted them to play this time. Although he had won, he couldn't see the purpose of it.

"I don't know," Shinya said. "One of the guys in class told me it was a fun game and recommended that I played it a while ago, and so I decided to check it out."

"And what's with the title?" Guren muttered annoyed. "Who's Your Daddy?"

"I don't know, Guren's my daddy?" Shinya asked.

"Shut up," Guren mumbled.

"Let's try swapping," Shinya said.

They swapped roles and now Shinya was daddy and Guren was baby. They opened rooms and checked out everything, but Daddy won again.

"Excuse me," Shinya said. "I need to use the restroom for a second." he stood up and left Guren to his own thoughts for a while.

Shinya sat out in the restroom and started looking up the game rules. "Ways to win at Who's Your Daddy." he muttered as he typed and then read through a website with good clues of how to win this seemingly purposeless game. A smile appeared on his face as he finished and went to grab some cola to keep his mood good. Then he returned to Guren.

Guren wondered why Shinya was in such a good mood but didn't say anything as they started playing another game, on Shinya's request.

* * *

Shinya was playing the baby again. He started in the crib and quickly made his way out. The first thing he did was crawl to the room under the stairs holding soap and bleach. Guren followed and noticed what Shinya was doing. He also noticed that he was turning green.

Shinya continued to crawl around in the living room for a while. The colors disappeared slowly and the baby's vision became more unclear. It seemed the soap and bleach was working very well.

"Why are you turning green?" Guren asked.

"Bleach tastes good," Shinya answered simply.

Guren had a feeling that Shinya had found out how to play this game while he had giving the excuse of using the toilet. But how had he got to know all this.

Baby Wins! Both screens said as baby-Shinya's body went limp and Guren simply stared at it.

"I wanna be the baby again," Shinya started before demanding a rematch.

And Baby-Shinya was back. Daddy-Guren walked in and removed bleach, soap and other cleaning goods up on the shelf.

"Aw! That's so mean, Guren," Shinya said. But when Daddy-Guren turned around, the door to the kitchen was open and Baby-Shinya was nowhere to be found.

Daddy-Guren went into the kitchen and looked around. He found Shinya in the trash can and found himself unable to do anything. The only good thing he could say about this was that he was now getting the purpose of the stupid game. It seemed it was Baby's job to die and Daddy's job to stop him.

Baby-Shinya won once again and Guren frowned as he demanded a rematch.

This time, Baby-Shinya decided to let him know that he could kill himself by eating batteries. The next time he died by going in the oven, and the following time he found a fork somehow and ended up putting it in the socket.

"Excuse me," Guren said. "I think I need to go somewhere."

"Okay," Shinya sang. "I'll get some more cola while you're gone." Both of them left. Guren went to the bathroom and did the exact thing Shinya had done. He looked up the ways to beat the baby. Then he went to grab himself some curry. He was glad that the week without Sayuri and Shigure was almost over by now. He was running out of the stuff.

The next game got started and Shinya and Guren had the same roles as before. However, this time Daddy-Guren was a lot smarter. He went and located the lock for the drawer, the pills and the socket covers.

Baby-Shinya was quick to realize what Guren was doing though, and once the pills fell to the floor, he grabbed them and crawled off. Then he went and drank some bleach and soap.

"This is the best stuff ever," Shinya said while he also emptied his fourth can of cola.

Guren noticed the green Baby-Shinya and had Daddy-Guren run around to try and find the pills. He found it impossible though.

"They're not where I put them…" he muttered.

Baby-Shinya didn't help any. He continued to crawl around, found more bleach and soap and drank that as well before disclaimer came that Baby had won the game.

"What did you do!" Guren yelled.

"Drank bleach and soap?" Shinya said and opened the next can of cola. "And this," he said before taking the first mouthful.

Guren glared. "What the hell," he muttered. "I want to play the baby!"

Shinya smiled. "Sure thing," he said calmly.

They started again. This time, Baby-Guren was in the crib and Daddy-Shinya was walking around the house. He went directly to the kitchen and found items to lock everything he could, and then he grabbed the socket cover. Baby-Guren crawled around aimlessly for a bit, before he started eating trash from the garbage can.

Daddy-Shinya noticed immediately and located the pills. Then he fed them to Baby-Guren, who stopped turning green.

Again, Baby-Guren crawled around aimlessly and Daddy-Shinya relaxed. Shinya started drinking cola again and Guren ate curry in frustration. Eventually, Daddy won.

"Fine," Guren said. "You go back to being baby." he was really angry as he ate some more of the curry he had come to appreciate so much since he and Shinya had tried to make it.

"No problem here," Shinya said. Then they started the game with Baby-Shinya and Daddy-Guren again. Shinya preferred being baby anyway. It was much more like him to be the baby.

Daddy-Guren started off doing everything Shinya had done in the previous game. That went just perfect while Baby-Shinya crawled around, wondering how to prank Daddy-Guren the best way possible.

"Guren, you're the best Daddy I've ever had," Shinya smiled while wrapping one of his arms around Guren's, holding it close to him.

"You're irritating, let go," Guren demanded while trying to shake Shinya off.

"I mean it," Shinya said. "You're the first daddy who takes such great care of me."

Guren decided to tune the other out, not bothering to pay attention to what he was saying. He probably didn't mean it anyway. He had Daddy-Guren go luck the oven as the last place and then he decided to relax for a bit. Or… He would have been able to relax if Baby-Shinya would have let him, but he couldn't find Baby-Shinya anywhere.

"Where are you?" Guren muttered angrily.

"Are you angry, Daddy?" Shinya asked teasingly.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your daddy," Guren snapped.

"The game is called Who's Your Daddy," Shinya said. "Since you're playing Daddy and I'm playing Baby, then of course you're my daddy and I can call you that."

"Where are you?" Guren answered, ignoring Shinya's explanation of things.

"Look behind you, Daddy," Shinya said.

Daddy-Guren turned around and looked at the open bathroom door. He walked inside and saw Baby-Shinya sitting in a nearly full bathtub.

"Whoops," Shinya smiled. "You found me, Daddy."

How Guren wished Shinya would shut up with the stupid Daddy soon. It was getting on his nerve. Daddy-Guren made his way to the bathtub, but before he could turn off the water, Baby-Shinya drowned and the game declared him the winner… AGAIN!

"How many times have I died in one afternoon?" Shinya wondered. "You didn't do the best job, Daddy," he said while laughing.

"The winner washes my dishes," Guren said.

"Sure," Shinya said as Guren got up and went to his room. He didn't hear what Shinya mumbled behind his back.

"But you're still the best daddy I've had."

* * *

 **So, one night when my friend and I were being random, we came up with this story because she had heard of a game called Who's Your Daddy, and because we have read the Light Novel where Guren and the others are playing a lot of games, we were wondering what would happen if Shinya and Guren played this game.**

 **Of course, they would never do this for two reasons: 1st) In the light novel they are only playing way outdated games. 2nd) The light novel is set in 2012 and this game didn't exist until 2015, and since it is doubtful that they had time to play games in 2015 it would probably never happen.**

 **Anyways, this is up to celebrate that I'm done with my assignment due to today and feel like I have the time. So YAY!**

 **Well that's it for now. Hope you like it.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
